The powers of the legends them selves?! The Bomber Org devestates everyone!
Tommy: Rangers, the Bomber Org is attacking the city Chris: Wait a sec, Tommy? Tommy: What is it Chris? Chris: Are we the Anniverserarry season? Tommy: Yeah why? Chris: J-Just wondering.. (Power Rangers Shape Force theme song plays) Bomber Org: Bomb.... Shot!!!! Random People: NO!!!!!!!! Chris: Hey you, Bomberman Bomberman: What ? Chris: No, not you Bomberman, I was talking to the Org Bomberman: Oh ok Bomber Org: TRI-ORGS... ATTACK!!!!!!! ALL: Shape Henshin!!!! Chris: Fire Dylan: Water Keauxdy: Earth Kent: Thunder Karson: Wind All: Power Rangers Shape Force! Chris: LET'S GO Readddyyy.... GO!!! Chris: Flame Slash!!! Dylan: Hydro Spike Keauxdy: Knife Quake Kent: Diamond Gun... Gun Change.... AK47! Karson: Arrow to the Knee!!! Bomber Org: Bomb Bond!!! All: NO!!!!!! --------------------------------------------Healing room in the HQ------------------------------------------------------------------ Keauxdy: Those orgs, they kept kicking me in the dick, why did they do that? Chris( In pain): Dont say that man, it is a kid show Keauxdy: O-Oh yeah, heh heh, i forgot Dylan: W-We need to stop him Karson: How do we stop him though? Kent: Karson, why was your attack name "Arrow to the knee"? Karson: What, I had Skyrim on my mind. Chris(Getting up): We need to train... Tommy: You can't because you have not healed yet... Yagirobi: Hey guys, I am an aliy now, here are magical beans that heal all wounds and restore your stanima Chris(Taking one): Thank you Yagirobi for the Senzus from Korin Yagirobi: Now train, we have to grow more Dylan: Yeah AkaRanger: Chris, you need to fight him, the whole world will go Chris: Right ----------------------------------------------------------------Back at the fight------------------------------------------------------- Chris: Ok Bomber Org, we will stop you... ONCE AND FOR ALL! Bomber Org: Ok, go right ahead, I will just blow you up again anyways ALL: SHAPE HENSHIN! Shape Battler: FIRE, WATER, EARTH, THUNDER, WIND! Shape Battler: RANGERS... READY!!! Chris: Power Rangers Shape Force LETS GO, READDDYYYY GO!!! Chris: Orgs Down and out... Bomber Org: Bomb Bond v.Alpha Chris: Hah, Dodged Bomber Org: Yeah, but what about your friends? Chris: Huh, that sucks, well it is just one on one then Akaranger(In Chris's head): Use it! Chris: HENSHIN CHIP... SLOT IT Shape Battler: GoooooRanger!!! (Goranger theme plays) Chris: HAH... AKARANGER! Bomber Org: What?! I-IS THAT AKARANGER?! Ura: Oh... ok, well... we are screwed Flame: Yeah, I can see that Others: C-Chris... give us the Senzus Chris: Sure Dylan, Keauxdy, Kent, and Karson: HENSHIN CHIP... SLOT IN! Shape Battler: GoooooRanger!!! Dylan: Hah, AoRanger Keauxdy: Hah, MidoRanger Kent: Hah, KiRanger Karson: Hah, MomoRanger ALL: HIMITSU SENTAI: GORANGER!!! Bomber Org: Ok, well I just put my foot one step from the grave Chris: Rangers... Attack Keauxdy: HAH DIE DIE DIE DIE!!! Chris: Ok, he is weakend... time to bring out the big guns Karson: GoRanger Hurricane? If so what form? Chris: Kamen Rider Gaim... Kwami Arms... just summon him ok Gaim(After being summoned): Wait... WHAT THE?! Chris: Just attack him... and we will explain later ok Gaim Gaim: Sure Gaim: HAH HAH AHA!!! Rangers: Shape Warriors.... Formation! Chris: Shape Force Megazord... ELEMENT!!! Shape Battler: Shape Force Megazord! ALL: Come on! Chris: SHAPE FORCE MEGAZORD.... GOREN FORMATION!!! Bomber Org: NO!!! Rangers: Circle Sword... Decend!!! Bomber Org: Oh no you dont... Kent: WHAT HOW?! Keauxdy: Yeah h-how Karson: Wow Dylan: Yeah... the beep Chris: Huh, good thing I prepared for this.... FORGET THE WEAPONS... WE ARE USING THE ELEMENTAL PENTAGON BLAST SUCKER!!!! Keauxdy: How do we use it? Chris: You form the Shape Force Blaster, then put in your Henshin Chip into the slot, with the Blaster Chip, then we can use it Dylan: I-Is there a bad side? Chris: Yes, it requires all of our elemental energy... and only one shot... Bomber Org: Ok BRING IT ON! ALL: Pentagon Elemental Blast... Ready! Chris: Charging... FIRE!!!!! Bomber Org: NO!!!!!!!!! Trivia * This is the first Episode where Gaim appears * This is the first time... that the Rangers get beaten up to the point of being in the hospital * This is the first episode where the Rangers use the Elemental Pentagon Blast... which for the moment is the most powerful blast Category:Episode